


A Christmas To Remember

by ketchs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchs/pseuds/ketchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns to Dean this Christmas with a very special someone for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas To Remember

It was that time of year again where the ground would crunch beneath your feet, the snow flakes would not stop falling and you could feel that chill across your face as you walked outside, that soft wintery breeze, the smell of ice. Although there were two brothers who never had a normal Christmas, they never woke up early to rush downstairs and open their presents that sat underneath the Christmas tree, neither did they have a fire going, they didn’t listen to the carol singers, Christmas had never been special, but maybe this year would, maybe someone could change Christmas for both of them…

Dean was slouched back in the front seat of the impala with his jacket over his body for warmth he was moving about, mumbling in his sleeping, he was dreaming of purgatory, running through those trees, mud from head to toe, tired, hungry, fighting leviathans, the dream then skipped to the moment he was at the portal..the moment he let go, the moment he left Cas all alone down there. Dean woke up, shaken from his nightmare, sweating, breathing heavily and looked beside him to see nobody..he was alone. He wanted Cas to come back to him, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen, he hadn’t gotten him out and he wouldn’t never get back. Sam had came back and he got back in the impala handing Dean a pie and a beer. He looked at Dean something wasn’t right he looked scared, sad even.

”Uh, Dean. Is everything ok?”

Dean turned his head towards Sam and put on a fake smile, ”yeah, everything is fine, don’t worry.”

”You’re lying, Dean. You’re my brother, I know the look.”

”What? I’m fine.”

”You’re not, do you want to talk?”

”No. Leave it.”

”Dea…”

Dean cut him off and raised his voice, ”Sam! I said leave it.”

”Right. Well anyway there’s a case that’s just come up in Illinois. If you want to go?”

Dean blanked Sam for a moment thinking about Illinois. That’s where Cas’s vessel had lived… ”yeah, sure.”

”Apparently according to the local people who live there they’ve been having ‘miracles’ happen. It might be demons making deals which could lead us straight to Crowley.”

”That son of a bitch is still alive?”

”Well yeah..Kevin and I haven’t killed him yet.”

”So what did you do when I was you know where?”

”I already told you about Amelia, Dean.”

”Right. Um well this journey is going to be long so I’m going to sleep.”

”I’ll wake you up when we’re there.”

Dean turned on his side and closed his eyes he could see Cas..he could hear him shouting his name from Purgatory, the same moment was reacted in his mind when they were closed to their escape and Cas fell. ”Dean”..and then the portal closed. Dean woke up again in shock.

Sam looked beside him to see Dean in a mess, ”Dean. Are you sure you’re ok?”

”Yeah, are we there yet?”

”Don’t change the subject Dean. I know. You’ve been having these nightmares ever since I got back.”

”If you hadn’t noticed I have been running for my life for about a year.”

”That doesn’t explain it. If there’s something wrong, then please tell me so I can help you.”

”You can’t help, Sam, not with this…”

”Why? What’s so difficult that I can’t help?”

”Don’t worry, just forget it.”

”Right.”

Dean was looking at the road in front and then his heart jumped he swear he could see Cas standing in the middle of the road staring back at him. He jumped and shouted at Sam to stop. ”STOP, SAM, STOP.”

Sam stopped the car and pulled over to the side and looked at Dean, but Dean got out and began to walk off and Sam followed him until he stopped.

”Dean. What the hell was that?”

”Cas. Sam, I saw Cas!”

”Right..”

”Didn’t you see? He was in the middle of the road.”

”No, Dean?”

”What? How could you not see..”

”Didn’t you say Cas was still..you know. So how would it be possible for him to be out and why would he be here of all places?”

”I..uh. I really don’t know.”

”Look, it’s only a short drive we will head to the nearest motel and you can get some proper rest.”

”Right.”

Dean and Sam headed back to the car and drove to the nearest motel they could find and booked a room. They threw their stuff over to the side. Dean sat on his bed and Sam sat on the bed next to him. ”So. What really happened in purgatory?”

”I left Cas there..Sam.”

”You left him?”

”I..he let go, he lost his grip and I couldn’t grab him. I didn’t have the time.”

”Dean, it’s not your fault.”

”Yes, Sam, yes it is, it is all my fault, it’s my fault he even went to purgatory, it’s my fault he messed with the liviathans…it’s always my fault..”

Suddenly the room went quiet and a flap of wings were heard and a familiar voice was heard. ”Hello, Dean…”

Dean turned his head to the side and saw Cas. He was in shock for awhile, but he soon jumped up and wrapped his hands around him. His heart was beating, he had tears in his eyes, Cas had returned to him. ”Cas, you son of a bitch, don’t you dare. Just don’t ever do that again.”

”Have I done something wrong? Why are you crying?”

”Oh shut up you.” Dean laughed with his hands still wrapped around the angel, squeezing him.

”Uh Dean…this is uh..”

Dean pulled away from Cas, yeah, sorry about that.”

Sam just sat on the bed and smiled he was happy because Dean was finally happy and he’d never seen him like this before.

Cas looked towards Sam, ”Sam, I uh, I got you something for Christmas.”

”You didn’t have to Cas..but you’re an ang…” He stopped speaking and saw someone very special to him by the door, somebody who he had lost a very long time ago. Jess. he ran over to the door, picking her up with his hands wrapped around her, he was now crying. ”Jess, I..”

”Hey baby.” Jess smiled and they locked their lips together.

Dean was smiling, Sam was happy too, but he was confused as to how Jess and Cas were here. He looked towards Cas. ”Hey, how did you uh. I thought heaven and you were having issues?”

”It was God, Dean.”

”What did you do Cas?”

”I didn’t do anything.”

”People don’t just rise, if they’re dead. You don’t just get out of purgatory.”

”Dean, it was God.”

”Yeah, really.”

Cas tilted his head, ”You do not believe me?”

Dean hated that adorable face Cas had it was just too cute for him to argue with he wrapped his hands around Cas’s neck.

”Dean..wh…what are you doing?”

”This.” He leaned forward and Cas looked even more uncomfortable.

Cas tried pulling his head away but Dean just leaned in more. ”Dean.stop.. what are you.”’

He cut him off and pushed their lips together.

Sam shouted, ”OI. YOU TWO, GET A ROOM.”

Dean pulled away looking at Sam and laughed he could see Cas blushing.

This would be the best Christmas the Winchesters would ever have.


End file.
